criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Police Pets
Police Dogs help you to get extra rewards. At the end of a crime scene, they search the scene, and depending on which dog you adopt, they have a chance to reward you with coins, cards, experience (XP), energy, or orange juice. Shops For now, there are five police dog shops, one in each district. The dogs in the later shops can be expensive but provide more generous bonuses and are more likely to find them. To earn a gold medal, you must get all five stars on every single crime scene in a case. The first case only has 15 stars, and the second case only has 30 stars. All other cases (starting from Case 3 and onward) has 45 stars. First Shop To unlock the police dog shop in Industrial Area, you must get at least 2 gold medal(s) first. It contains three dogs: * *:A German Shephard available for 10,000 coins which has a chance to find you 1000 coins or a lucky card at the end of a crime scene. * *:A King Charles Spaniel available for 10,000 coins which has a chance of finding 15 xp or a lucky card at the end of a crime scene. * *:A Golden Retriever available for 100 cash which has a chance of finding 10 energy or a lucky card at the end of a crime scene. Second Shop To unlock the second police dog shop in Financial Center, you must at least get 12 gold medal(s) first. it contains three dogs: * *:A Boxer available for 100,000 coins which has a chance of finding 3000 coins or 80 xp at the end of crime scene. * *:An Akita available for 100,000 coins which has a chance of finding 1 lucky card or 80 xp at the end of crime scene. * *:A Pug available for 200 cash which has a chance of finding 1 orange juice or 80 xp at the end of crime scene. Third Shop To unlock the the third police dog shop in Historical Center, you must get at least 22 gold medal(s) first. It contains three dogs: * *:A Chihuahua available for 200,000 coins which has a chance to find 5 energy or 160 stars/xp. * *:A Collie available for 200,000 coins which has a chance to find 5 energy or 6,000 coins. * *:A Dalmation available for 500 cash which has a chance to find an orange juice or 2 lucky cards. Fourth Shop To unlock the fourth police dog shop in University, you must get at least 32 gold medal(s) first. It contains three dogs: * *:A Jack Russell Terrier available for 500,000 coins that has a chance to find 10 energy or 2 lucky cards. * *:A Saint Bernard available for 500,000 coins that has a chance to find 10 energy or 6,000 coins. * *:A Husky available for 1,000 cash that has a chance to find an orange juice or 7,000 coins. Fifth Shop To unlock the fifth police dog shop in Maple Heights, you must get at least 42 gold medal(s) first. It contains three companion animals: * *:A Tiger available for 1,000,000 coins that has a chance to find 10 energy or 3 lucky cards. * *:A Panda available for 1,000,000 coins that has a chance to find 10 energy or 7,500 coins. * *:A Robot Dog available for 1,250 cash that has a chance to find a bag of potato chips or 7,000 coins. The Dog House You can access your purchased dogs through the menu on your map. From here, you can switch between your currently purchased pups by clicking on the arrows to the left or right. You can also feed your dogs either a bone, fish, chicken, or ham but only one of any (unless you pay cash) every so often. *Bone gives 1 heart and has a 5 minute timer. *Fish gives 5 hearts with a 4 hour timer. *Chicken gives 10 hearts with a 12 hour timer. If you give your dog a chicken you can not then give it a bone and a fish, you will have to wait 12 hours before giving anything else to your dog except: *Ham costs 5 cash, gives 10 hearts and can be given over and over. If you have more than one dog, you can feed all of the dogs at the same time. Once your dog has so many hearts it will level its loyalty and improve your chances of finding each of its abilities. Level Up When your dog has enough hearts (as displayed in the progress bar in the dog house), it will reach a higher level and will have a higher probability of finding the things it finds. It seems that one rectangle is added to one of the skills. The exact probabilities of finding something after a scene are unknown and described as "very tiny" or "very small" (as a first point of reference, a German Shepherd at level 2 had 10 "lucky finds" in 60 scenes played). As seen in the dog shops, more expensive dogs start with a higher chance of finding an item, which means their lucky find chance can end up even higher than a fully leveled dog from a lower district. The number of hearts a dog needs to reach the next level differs by district. For a dog from Industrial Area, *Reaching level 2 requires 30 hearts. Your dog gets +1 bar in skill 2. *Reaching level 3 requires 120 hearts. Your dog gets +1 bar in skill 1. *Reaching level 4 requires 360 hearts. Your dog gets +1 bar in both skills. *Reaching level 5 requires 720 hearts. Your dog gets +1 bar in skill 1 and +2 bar in skill 2. For a dog from Financial Center, *Reaching Level 2 requires 40 Hearts. The dog gains 1 bar in skill 1 *Reaching Level 3 requires 160 Hearts. The dog gains 1 bar in skill 2 *Reaching Level 4 requires 480 Hearts (160*3) The dog gains 2 bars in skill 1 *Reaching Level 5 requires 960 Hearts (480*2) For a dog from Historical Center, *Reaching Level 2 requires 50 Hearts. The dog gains 1 bar in skill 2 *Reaching Level 3 requires 200 Hearts. The dog gains 1 bar in skill 1 *Reaching Level 4 requires 600 Hearts (200*3) *Reaching Level 5 requires 1200 Hearts (600*2) At level 3 and level 5, your dog grows up. Gallery 1 (German Shepherd).jpg|German Shepherd King Charles Spaniel.jpg|King Charles Spaniel 3 (Labrador Retriever).jpg|Golden Retriever 4 (Boxer).jpg|Boxer 5 (Shiba Inu).jpg|Akita 6 (Pug).jpg|Pug D07_02.png|Chihuahua 8 (Australian Shepherd).jpg|Collie 9 (Dalmatian).jpg|Dalmatian 10 (Jack Russell).jpg|Jack Russell Terrier 11 (St. Bernard).jpg|St. Bernard Husky.jpg|Husky D_13.png|Tiger D_14.png|Panda D_15.png|Robot Dog Category:Team